


Resistenza d’acciaio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uomo di metallo [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP con Tony Stark protagonista.
Series: Uomo di metallo [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032657





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> Prompt: MARVEL - MCU - AVENGERS (TUTTI I FILM) James Buchanan Barnes/Tony Stark A causa degli esperimenti dell'Hydra, Bucky è diventato "molto sensibile" alla vicinanza con l'ark reactor di Tony  
> Song-fic su: Ligabue - Ti sento; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39vs_W8MTTU.

Ti sento

Bucky era sdraiato su un fianco sul letto, accanto a Tony, accarezzandogli i capelli. «Quando ho accettato di rimanere in questa casa per farmi controllare, non pensavo che sarebbe finita così» sussurrò, i capelli di Stark erano morbidi.

Tony alzò lo sguardo su di lui e ghignò. «Sai, se avessi ancora il reattore arc nel petto, avrei pensato fosse stata una qualche reazione afrodisiaca. In fondo sei qui proprio perché i reattori arc ti fanno effetto» mormorò. Bucky si sporse e gli posò dei baci sul collo, sentendosi dire: «Invece sei qui perché ti ricordo mio padre. Ti piaceva lui e ora ti piaccio io».

Barnes avvolse Tony con un braccio, mentre scendeva a mordergli una spalla abbronzata e muscolosa. «Tutti avevamo una cotta per tuo padre, ma con te è diverso». Si sporse e gli mordicchiò un capezzolo, sentendolo mugolare. «Tra l’altro dovresti odiarmi», aggiunse, accarezzandogli una coscia. "Vorrei farti capire che mi sembra di aver vissuto tanto, di essere stato proiettato nel futuro, solo per conoscerti. Ti sento, ti percepisco in ogni cosa. Sei come l’aria che cambia, diventa più bollente man mano che l’estate avanza".

Stark allargò le gambe, rispondendogli: «Tra me e te, quello che voleva di più mio padre eri tu. Volevo odiarti per mia madre, ma tu avevi quella dannata aria da cucciolo smarrito. Eri un soldatino spaurito e facevi delle polpette al sugo da paura», sobbalzò sentendo l’intimità dell’altro premere contro i suoi glutei. "Tu sei più simile a me che a Cap. Tu sai che la vita non è una poesiola in rima tutta rose e fiore. Ti hanno controllato mentalmente, umiliato, ipnotizzato. Ti hanno fatto diventare un’arma e nessuno più di me sa cosa vuol dire essere in mano al nemico, torturato e incapace di tornare a casa.

Siamo peccatori, abbiamo sbagliato, ma è giusto ritrovarci. Voglio sentirti proprio lì, sulla mia schiena".

Bucky sciolse l’abbraccio e scivolò più in basso, mordendo e leccandogli avidamente le gambe da ballerino. "Non avrei mai potuto immaginare che mi sarei potuto innamorare di te. Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo, tu puoi conquistare chiunque. Ogni volta che sorridi, il mondo intero ride. Ogni volta che ti vedo scherzare, il mio stomaco si chiude e mi sento soffocare" pensò James.

Tony rabbrividì, sentendolo stuzzicargli l’intimità con le labbra. "Tutte quelle canzoncine d’amore che mi facevano venire la nausea, improvvisamente sono interessanti e mi ricordano te. Sarei pronto a dedicarti qualche strofa", gli afferrò i capelli e gemette, mentre l’altro avvolgeva le labbra intorno alla sua intimità succhiando. Barnes si poggiava soprattutto sulla protesi di metallo su cui risaltava la A di Avengers.

"Sei quel tipo di persona che sembra andare via e invece arriva sempre nel momento decisivo. Non si può mai dire cosa farai succedere, ma sono sicuro che ti porterò dentro qualsiasi cosa accada" pensò Bucky, succhiando avidamente e muovendo in modo attento la lingua. "L’unico afrodisiaco qui è il tuo profumo. T’infili tra i miei pensieri e non mi lascia mai".

Tony gemette con forza, in modo rauco. «Prima o poi… mi dirai… come mai… c-ci sai… _aaah_ … fare così…» mormorò, pensando: "Ho una grande esperienza e un certo controllo in queste cose, o mi farebbe perdere la testa. Il modo in cui lo sento diventare parte della mia vita è quasi disturbante, ma ormai è troppo tardi: voglio solo che rimanga".

Barnes continuò finché l’altro non venne nella sua bocca, deglutì e si staccò, leccandosi le labbra. «Ho intenzione di fare ancor più esperienza con te. Lo sai che non farei altro quando stiamo insieme nello stesso letto» mormorò. "Caro il mio iron-man, voglio vedere cosa c’è sotto la tua buccia. Più scopro di te, più m’innamoro".

Tony scherzò: «Mi trovi sempre disponibile a un po’ di esercizio», sussurrando. "Mi auguro solo che quando avrò annullato gli effetti degli esperimenti Hydra e la tua attrazione per il reattore arc tu possa restare per me, perché già ti amo".


	2. L’unica regola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> MARVEL - MCU - AVENGERS (TUTTI I FILM) James Buchanan Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark "Non me ne frega niente se siete supersoldati, nel mio letto c'è solo una regola che vale: io sto sopra!"  
> Songfic su: TEOREMA Marco Ferradini.; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bgfEk__-rIo.

L’unica regola

Rogers finì di spogliarsi e si sedette sul letto della camera da letto di Tony, accanto a Bucky.

Quest’ultimo posò sul comodino un barattolo di lubrificante, dicendogli: «Steve, non puoi essere serio. Non puoi davvero stare sotto! Lo hai visto Tony? Dai, è così mingherlino e delicato».

Steve scoppiò a ridere e, stringendosi una gamba al petto muscoloso, ribatté: «Non è per niente passivo. Inoltre a me piace potermi affidare completamente a lui, non ho mai amato nessuno così tanto. Gli darei qualsiasi cosa».

«Gli dai anche delle spremute di cuore?» borbottò Bucky, legandosi i lunghi capelli scuri.

«Io voglio dargli il meglio di quello che ho. Anche il mio cuore gli appartiene» disse Rogers, sganciandogli l’arto di metallo. James brontolò: «Stai sicuro che ti lascerà». Steve batté confuso le palpebre, domandando: «Come?».

«Quello ha bisogno di qualcuno che gli dia la scossa e noi omoni grandi e grossi siamo perfetti. Tra fiorellini e lettere d’amore si annoierà presto. Bisogna farsi desiderare, è questa la regola.

Chi meno ama è il più forte si sa. Stanotte ti farò vedere» si vantò Bucky.

Steve scrollò la testa e sospirò: «Non puoi essere serio». Prese il barattolo, lo aprì e ne prese un po’ con indice e medio. Bucky sentì l’eccitazione crescere, vedendo che l’altro aveva iniziato a prepararsi da solo, ansimando rumorosamente.

«Ho sempre fatto così: dosando amore e crudeltà. Va bene anche essere un tenero amante, ma sto sopra» disse Bucky, togliendogli il barattolo dalle mani. Sentì Steve esalare: «Non capisco», richiuse il barattolo e lo posò.

«Questa è la regola: chi meno ama è il più forte» disse deciso Bucky, annuendo.

Steve finì di prepararsi e lo colpì alla spalla con una manata.

«Io non sono per niente d’accordo. Lo so che ci hanno spesso ferito in passato, ma di Tony ci possiamo fidare» ribatté, lo guardò negli occhi con decisione. «Possiamo». Bucky sbuffò, volgendo lo sguardo, Steve gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo fece voltare, costringendolo a guardarlo. «Mio caro amico, tu parli così perché sei stato ferito. Lo so che sei un uomo buono in realtà».

«Steve…» tentò di ribattere Bucky. «In amore c’è una legge sola ed è anche parecchio chiara: senza l’amore non siamo niente. Sì te stesso e vedrai che Tony non ti deluderà come non l’ha mai fatto con me» concluse Rogers.

Tony scosse il capo, era nascosto dietro lo stipite della porta. "Parlano proprio da vecchi. Credo che quelle frasi fatte si siano udite già nel Pleistocene". «Non me ne frega niente se siete supersoldati, nel mio letto c'è solo una regola che vale: io sto sopra!» annunciò, mettendosi sul letto. Erano tutti e tre completamente ignudi e sul petto di Stark c’era una conca, con i segni dell’operazione.

«Tony…» sussurrò Bucky seducente, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. Tony gli avvolse il collo con il braccio e lo zittì con un bacio, approfondì sentendolo mugolare e lo spinse sul letto di peso, cadendogli addosso.

Barnes sgranò gli occhi, mentre Tony lo tastava, accarezzandolo nei punti in cui vedeva che reagiva. "È una piovra! Non mi aspettavo fosse così veloce e maledettamente bravo" pensò.

Stark allungò la mano ed iniziò a giocherellare con i capezzoli di Steve, quest’ultimo accarezzò i glutei di Bucky con una mano, mentre faceva scivolare le dita dell’altra sulle spalle muscolose di Tony.

Bucky ribaltò Tony, mettendo l’unico braccio sopra la sua testa per sostenersi. Stark ne approfittò per afferrargli il membro con entrambe le mani, Barnes si staccò dal bacio per riprendere fiato, mentre Tony lo accarezzava in modo da accecarlo di piacere, allungò il piede per accarezzare Steve nel frattempo.

Rogers mise vicino Tony il lubrificante e si sistemò dietro Bucky, sostenendolo contro il suo petto e immobilizzandolo. «T-tu da… che parte… stai?» esalò James, all’apice del desiderio, arcuandosi. Steve gli rispose all’orecchio: «Dalla tua, vedrai che ti piacerà».

"Non ne dubito, mi sta facendo già impazzire. È come un seducente scoiattolo iperattivo capace di farti provare emozioni divine" pensò Bucky. Tony continuò il suo operato con una mano sola, mentre con l’altra cercava di aprire il contenitore. Steve martoriò di morsi il corpo di Barnes, si portò la mano di Tony ai glutei allontanandolo dal contenitore e lo aprì lui. Stark penetrò Rogers con un paio di dita, sentendolo gemere forte il suo nome, con l’altra mano continuava a stuzzicare il soldato d’inverno.

Steve utilizzò il lubrificante per iniziare a preparare Bucky, che si arcuò ancora di più, proseguirono finché Barnes non venne, sporcando le dita di Tony di sperma, Steve era entrato dentro di lui con due dita, mentre Tony in lui era arrivato al quarto.

Bucky si stese su Tony, il suo corpo era molto più massicciò, Stark lo penetrò con un colpo secco. Bucky iniziò a gemere con tutte le sue forze, Tony trovò il punto che più gli provocava piacere, spingendo in quella direzione, Steve ne approfittò per entrare a sua volta dentro il migliore amico.

«Sì, cazzo, sì!» tuonò Bucky. Tony ghignò, pensando: "Questi super-soldati hanno sempre delle super-voglie, è divertente vederli gridare per me, ma soprattutto piacevole. Non si può non amarli".


	3. L’invasione degli Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: elsewherechallenge di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanart and Fanfiction - GRUPPO NUOVO.  
> Prompt: 42. AU Omegaverse  
> Cosa succede: 5. Fuggire  
> Extra: 28. X ha infettato Y  
> Cosa c’è: 11. Una luce in fondo al tunnel  
> Chi c’è: 16. Un inventore  
> Ship: Bucky/Tony  
> Fandom: MCU

L’invasione degli Omega

Tony si accomodò sulle gambe di Bucky e reclinò all’indietro la testa, appoggiandogliela sulla spalla, respirando affannosamente.

«Non stai morendo… Stai mutando, andrà tutto bene» gli soffiò Barnes all’orecchio, pensando: "Avevo promesso a Steve che lo avrei protetto! Invece ho permesso che infettassero il migliore degli Avengers. Sono stato la causa della morte di Howard e ora ho fallito nel proteggere il figlio". Serrò gli occhi e scosse il capo, aprendo e chiudendo il pugno dell’arto metallico. "No, non devo pensare a questo. Devo rimanere concentrato. Devo fare in modo che questa grotta sia un buon nascondiglio per questa notte. Entro domani gli sarà passata la febbre e dovremo cambiare posto alla svelta… Se doveva morire, sarebbe già morto", i suoi pensieri si accavallavano.

Tornò alla realtà, sentendo la voce roca e affaticata di Stark: «C-che bello?! Ti rendi conto che mi trasformerò in ‘uno di loro’? Vanno in giro pensando ad una cosa sola: accoppiarsi e da quello che sento, non credo che sarò uno degli attivi».

Bucky se lo cullò contro e sciolse la borraccia che teneva alla cintura, la svitò e aiutò Stark a bere.

«Ci sono dei soppressori e poi t’inventerai qualcosa. Ti ricordo che io sono per metà come loro, eppure mi comporto quasi sempre come un essere umano grazie alle sostanze che hai creato» lo rassicurò.

«Le ra-ragazze… soffriranno parecchio… se non sarò più in grado di prestargli le giuste attenzioni… Al momento riesco solo a pensare quali vorrei riceverne io…» balbettò Tony, deglutendo a volto. "Ho ancora sete, ma l’acqua è già finita" pensò, sentendo l’altro richiudere la borraccia, posandola a terra.

Bucky gli disse all’orecchio: «Se sei in grado di scherzare, vuol dire che stai meglio. Vedremo la luce in fondo al tunnel, insieme», rassicurandolo.

Tony aveva delle profonde occhiaie, il viso accaldato arrossato e umido di sudore, vedeva sfocato e ad ogni respiro gli sfuggiva un rantolo. «Sempre se riusciamo a fuggire. Ora non solo vorranno sbranare te, ma vorranno anche accoppiarsi con me» biascicò, la gola secca.

«Giusto, potrebbero sentire l’odore del tuo calore. Scusa, ma devo farlo» gemette Bucky.

«Cos…» esalò Stark, sgranando gli occhi.

Bucky gli passò la mano sotto i brandelli della maglietta nera ed iniziò a stuzzicargli i capezzoli, Stark chiuse gli occhi con un sorriso sul viso e allargò le gambe, strusciandosi contro il bassoventre dell’altro.

Barner gli abbassò i pantaloni e l’intimò con l’altra mano, si concentrò sull’odore che emanava Tony, sentendo la propria eccitazione crescere. "Per riuscire a placarlo devo prenderlo almeno un’ora. Sarà meglio non farlo di seguito, ma soddisfarlo per cinque minuti a volta con interruzioni di almeno dieci minuti. Così potrò controllare che non ci scoprano, tenerlo a bada senza che si lamenti troppo né per il fastidio, né per il piacere; inoltre così non avrà bisogno di questo genere di attenzioni per più tempo" valutò.


End file.
